Life is Hard
by behindthissmile
Summary: Romance Fic ish..lol my frist time so not exactly that good...R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Harry lay awake in his bed at the Dursleys'. With only one ray of sunshine shun through the curtains and hitting his face, his green eyes glittering in the sunlight, he thought about his dream. Cho…why did he dream about her? Her beautiful raven color hair, her sweet sound of laughter and her chocolate brown almond eyes was swimming in front of his eyes. Could it be? Could he still be having feelings for her? He remembered clearly the last time he saw her. It was the end of fifth year and Ginny had just told him that Cho was going out with Michael Corner. He was surprised that he didn't feel a bit of jealousy and his stomach didn't do an annoying flip as she walked by his compartment. Then again, Sirius' death made him care about nothing. But why was he dreaming about her again? Harry sighed and got up and reached for his glasses. Just then he heard a little knock outside the window, he flung open the curtains and found Hedwig pecking the window to get in. He smiled and opened the window.

"Hedwig! Stop it!" Harry laughed as his beautiful snow white owl pecked him lightly on the arm asking for breakfast.

"yeah yeah, hold on" Harry got dressed and then he suddenly remembered HE WAS GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY WITH HERMIONE AND RON! Harry couldn't be more excited, he hadn't seen them for almost a whole two month! Harry ran downstairs and found that the Dursleys' kitchen empty. He checked the time.

"Figures" he said, it was only 6:30 am. He got himself a glass of milk and two buttered toasts. He couldn't wait till Diagon Alley. He knew they couldn't come for another good three to four hours. After breakfast, he went to his room with some food for Hedwig. He passes the time by folding his clothes, cleaning out his trunk and even mopping the floor. But when he checked the time only forty-five minutes passed. Harry let out a big sigh and flopped down on his bed. He was quite tired from all the cleaning and folding, soon enough, he drifted off and started to dream.

dream

"_Harry!" Cho said as she ran over to Harry and planted a big kiss on his lips  
_

"_Oh! I missed you so much! How was your summer?" Cho said after pulling away from the kiss. She had her arms around Harry's neck and was looking deeply into his green eyes._

_Harry smiled "It was OK, but am I glad to see you" said Harry. He ran his hand through her beautiful silky hair_

"_I am so glad to see you too, I lov…_

BANG!

Harry suddenly woke up. He checked the time.

"WHOA!" he said, he had been asleep for three hours! BANG! There was it again, it came from outside his window. He took out his wand and peeked out.

"Hi mate!" yelled Ron, "Come on! Its time to go!

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Harry yelled back

"Toss all your things down, mum will take care of it" Ron yelled

Harry tossed all his things that he needs down and saw Mrs. Weasley waving her wand at his luggage, it disappeared before it hit the ground.

Harry ran down the stairs and found the Dursleys in the kitchen.

"Where you going boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Ron is here, he is picking me up. I told you last week" Harry said bitterly

"Those freaks are on my property! I TOLD YOU HARRY! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM!" spat Uncle Vernon

"THEY ARE NOT FREAKS! AND THEY WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU TOO YOU MUGGLE!" Harry shouted back

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CAL—

before Uncle Vernon could finish his sentence, Harry dashed out the door and slamming the door behind him. He was glad to get out of there, he just wanted to be with the Weasleys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is my first time writing this! Please give me some pointers! I hope it doesn't suck that much! lol..

**Charter 2**

Harry arrived at Diagon Alley with Ron and his family.

"Harry! Ron!" they heard a familiar voice behind them. They turned around and a bushy haired girl was running towards them.

"Harry! Ron! How are you guys?" Hermione said when she reached Harry and Ron

"Aren't you nervous? Our O.W.L.S comes today! I am so nervous! I know I screwed up! What if I fail everything! What if….What if I drop out?" Hermione ranted on and on

Harry gave Ron a "there we go again" look and said

"Hermione! Its OK! I'm sure you did fine"

"Your right…come on lets go get our supplies" Hermione said with a small smile

"Bloody hell!" said Ron "It's my brother's Joke Shop!" He ran towards it and went in

"RON! WE CAN'T BE WASTING OUR TIME LIKE THIS! WE HAVE TO GET OUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES!" Hermione yelled over other people's voice

"RON!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand "LETS GO!"

Ron looked down at his hand, which was in Hermione's and blushed hard. He gave her a sheepish grin. Hermione on the other hand just realized what had happened.

"oh!" she said and quickly let go of his hand "come on Ron" she said with a blush "let's go"

Harry found the whole situation quite amusing. They finally left and got started on their school supplies. As they were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, Harry spotted a beautiful Ravenclaw girl. Her hair danced in cool breeze and her smile could brighten anybody's day.

"Cho…" he said quietly under his breath

Then he noticed, she was with another Asian girl, she looks just ask pretty, her raven colored hair was a little shorter than Cho's but it has the same silkiness. Harry wondered why he never saw her before. Then Cho spotted Harry and waved. She walked over with the other girl.

"Hi, Harry" Cho said shyly and slightly blushing.

"Hi, Cho" said Harry while trying to avoid her eyes

"Harry, me and Ron are going to go look over there for a while" said Hermione pointing to a store far away. She gave him an encouraging smile and left with Ron.

"How was your summer Harry?" asked Cho

"It was alright, and yours?" Harry asked back

"It was alright too. Oh! This is my sister Kim" said Cho looking at the girl beside her "she came this summer, she is your age and is going to attend Hogwarts "

"Kim, this is Harry, Harry Potter"

"Hi, Harry, nice meeting you" Kim said with a smile

"Hi, Kim, it is nice meeting you too" Harry said, he was quite surprised that she didn't stare at his scar or ask if he was THE Harry Potter. Another thing he noticed that she didn't have a British accent.

"Your not from here" Harry said not realizing he said it out loud

"No, she isn't Harry, she was transferred here from the Western Hemisphere" Cho said

"Harry" Cho began again "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure" Harry said with a surprised look

Cho and Harry walked a few meters away from Kim and started to talk.

"Harry, I just want to say that I am sorry for what I've made you put through, it was hard for me to lose Cedric and I should've not asked you about how he died. I'm sorry Harry, I…I…I still have feelings for you" Cho finished and pecked him on the cheek and ran off with Kim

Harry stood there and touched the spot where Cho had kissed him. He smiled and jumped for joy.

"SHE STILL LIKES ME! SHE STILL LIKES ME!" Harry yelled happily and ran off to tell Ron and Hermione. 

**A/N  
was that OK?... **


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments. Just a warning, my story might be all over the place later on…lol and some part probably won't make sense but I know I'll get better with practice. THANKX AGAIN!

**Chapter 3**

"So you mean she still has feelings for you?" Ron asked again while looking at all sorts of Quidditch equipments.

"Yes, Ron, for the fiftieth time!" Harry answered laughing, he walked around checking out all sorts of protection for the seeker

"What happened to Michael Corner then?" Hermione finally spoke

"They broke up"

The trio turned around and found Ginny.

"How do you know?" Ron asked suspiciously

"I've got my sources" Ginny answered hotly

"So do you go around and snog everyone for the latest gossip!" Ron asked bitterly

"RON!" Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs

"Well what if I do! At least I know how snogging feels like! Unlike my dear old brother here!" Ginny shouted

Before Ron could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley had appeared out of no where.

"Everyone done with their supplies?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes" they said in unison

"Well alright then, time to go, oh and Harry dear, you got some lip-gloss on your cheek" Mrs.Weasley said with a smile and left with Ginny

Harry, embarrassed, quickly wiped away

Just when the trio were about to walk out, they heard an old familiar voice.

"Well, it isn't HAIRY POTHEAD" snicker the voice

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked bitterly

"What do I want? What can I possibly want from you Saint Potter" Malfoy said coldly "I heard that you got Cho back. The left over of Cedric Diggory" Malfoy laughed

Harry stood there with anger built inside of him but he didn't say anything. Malfoy continued laughing and throwing insults at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Leave them alone Malfoy"

_CHO!_ Harry thought. Cho had walked passed them and overheard their little conversation.

"Well it isn't Cho, Saint Potter's girlfriend. Got over Cedric already?" Malfoy said while walking towards Cho

Cho, with tears streaming down her cheeks when Cedric's name was mentioned, planted her feet where she was and glared at Malfoy.

"Look, the poor baby is crying" Malfoy touched Cho's cheeks and wiped away her tears. The cold touch of Malfoy made Cho shudder.

"Get away from her!" Harry ran to Cho's side

"Beat it Malfoy" Harry had just noticed who said those words. It was Kim

Malfoy turned slowly and spotted Kim. "Kim, we meet again. It was a pleasure meeting you for dinner last week with your parents"

_What? Dinner?_ Harry was more confused than ever

"Beat it Malfoy" Kim took out her wand

"Now now, don't need to get violent here. I know you want me, don't deny it Kim" Malfoy said with a smirk and touched her silky hair

"Over my dead body" Kim glared back moving away from his touch and still with her wand in her hands

"You'll see Kim, one day you'll be begging me to take you, you'll see" By now Malfoy was so close to Kim that Harry thought he was going to kiss her but he walked away glaring at Harry.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Cho when Malfoy left. Cho was now sobbing softly and buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

Kim sighed. "come one Cho" placing her hand lightly on her sister's shoulder " we better get home, mum and dad will be worried" Kim said in a comforting voice

Cho nodded. Kim smiled at Harry and nodded towards Hermione and Ron. She Took Cho by the arm and left. Harry noticed something very different about the two sisters. Cho was sensitive, fragile and needed to be loved. Kim was tough, she was not the type that would let her emotions get to her. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron's remark

"Cho has a sister?" Ron stood there with Hermione who as surprised as Ron

Harry smiled "come on mates, we better get going too"

**A/N**

**Was that too much babbling? … I hope it wasn't too boring. ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I am so happy that people like it! I told some of my so called friends about writing fan fics and they weren't really supportive or encouraging…but enough about that, here is the next chapter.

Oh, and I am probably going to make up a few names and stuff

**Chapter 4**

The day had finally arrived, the day where Harry would be heading back to Hogwarts. Harry got up extra early so he would have everything ready on time. After getting dressed and attempting to fix his hair, he went downstairs to the Weasley's kitchen. He found Mrs.Weasley and Ginny preparing breakfast.

"Harry, dear! You're up early" Mrs.Weasley said in the surprised voice

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny gave Harry a bright smile

Harry had noticed how much Ginny had changed. Her red hair was now long and silky. The freckles on her nose brought out her light hazel eyes. Harry admitted she was attractive. _Maybe that's why she was popular with the guys_ Harry thought. But he had no feelings for her, she was, indeed, a sister to him.

"Harry, dear" Mrs.Weasley broke Harry's thoughts. "Would you go up and call Ron and Hermione down? I don't want them running late"

"Sure thing Mrs.Weasley" Harry ran up the stairs by two and dashed into Ron's room.

"Ron?" Harry shook Ron gently "Ron? You awake mate?"

"mmm..ammm..hmmm?" Ron murmured, smacking his lips together. Harry chuckled and took a deep breath.

"RON!" Harry yelled in Ron's ear

"AHH!" Ron flipped around in his bed like he had a seizure

"What in the world….HARRY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" sitting up on his bed rubbing his eyes and ear.

"Just trying to wake you up mate. You sleep like pig" Harry laughed and left for Hermione's room

"Wait!" Ron called from behind. "Ar..ar..are you going up to Hermione's room?" Ron asked quietly. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, care to join?"

Ron smiled and nodded. Harry slowly opened Hermione's room and heard the soft sound of Hermione's breathing. Harry and Ron quietly entered the room and walked to her bed side.

"Go on Ron, wake her up" Harry teased. Ron blinked blankly at Harry with a "me? But..but…." face

"Go on Ron" Harry whispered louder

"Hermione?" Ron shook Hermione's shoulder "Hermione?"

"hmm?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Ron?" she asked sleepily_ RON? RON? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! RON? _

"Ron?" Hermione sat up quickly "what are you doing here?" Hermione furiously blushed, not realizing Harry was there.

"Ahem" Harry interrupted. Hermione turned quickly

"Oh! Harry, I didn't realize you were there…"

"To focused on Ron I suppose" Harry laughed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He could hear Hermione yelling "I WAS NOT!" from the room. Harry just laughed and shook his head.

It seemed like forever till Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast.

"You kids better hurry! You are going to be running late!" Mrs.Weasley scowled at Ron and Hermione and walked out of the kitchen to get ready.

---------------------------

Finally they were there, plat form 9 ¾. Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione goodbye. When she reached Harry, she gave him a concerned look.

"Harry, please be careful, if something doesn't feel right, go straight to Dumboldor or give an owl to Arthur. I want you to promise me Harry. Please promise me" Mrs.Weasley holding Harry's hand.

"I promise Mrs. Weasley" Harry giving her an encouraging smile. Mrs. Weasley gave him a bone cracking hug and let Harry go.

All four waved goodbye to Mrs.Weasley until she was just speck. They went and started to look for an empty compartment.

"Everywhere is full!" Ginny said in an annoyed voice blowing away a strand of hair in her face

"If you don't mind, you can join us if you like"

"Kim!" Harry was surprised to see her

"Hi Harry, sorry, I over heard that you guys couldn't find an empty compartment. Well if you don't mind, you can join us; there is only Cho and I." Kim gave four of them a smile.

"OH THANK YOU!" Ginny picked up her things and followed Kim

Harry on the hand was extremely nervous. He didn't know what he should say to Cho. He didn't know how he should act. What if he mess it up again? What if Cho started to cry again? What if…what if…By now, Harry's head was pounding and hurting.

"Here we are" Kim slid open her compartment door

Harry could see Cho sitting near the window reading an advanced potion book. _Typical Ravenclaws_ he thought to himself. Cho looked up as they entered.

"Hope you don't mind, there wasn't anymore free compartments" Ginny explained

"It's fine" Cho smiled

The six of them sat at the same compartment not talking for a long time. Each of them would look at each other and then give each other an awkward smile. Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

"Kim, I heard that you transferred here" Hermione said breaking the silence. Kim startled by Hermione's remark blinked blankly for a bit and answered.

"Yes, quite nervous about Hogwarts I have to admit" She said with a slight smile

"What school did you come from?" Hermione continued

"Pholara" (A/N it doesn't mean anything, I just made it up lol)

"Pholara? You went to Pholara? That's the best school for Quidditch training!" Ginny's eyes wide open. "What made you transfer here?"

"Well I lived with my Grandma ever since I attended Pholara, as you know it's in North America. My parents didn't want to move away from London and Cho was already in Hogwarts. Since I showed a great interest in Quidditch as long as I can remember, my parents thought it would be best if I went to Pholara. So they sent me to my grandma who lived in North America. Just this summer, my grandma passed away and the Ministry of Magic sent me a letter saying that since I have no guardian to look after me, I was to be sent London to my parents and attend Hogwarts." Kim finished

"What position do you play?" Ron interrupted

"seeker" Kim gave a big smile

"Blimey! There are three seekers in this room!" Ron exclaimed

"three?" Kim looked at Cho "who is the other one?"

"Harry" Cho said with a blush

"Well we got to play sometimes!" Kim beamed

Harry gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Hey Kim, What house have you been sorted in? Ravenclaw? Harry asked quickly

"I haven't been sorted yet. Dumboldor sent me a letter telling me I will be sorted after the first years. Hows the sorting like?"

As Hermione, Ginny, Ron took turns explaining the houses and the sorting processes. Cho and Harry peeked at each other once every second making each other blush hard. Harry was glad that he had another chance with Cho. This time, he promised himself, he's not going to mess it up.

**A/N  
Sorry if it was bad, my room is boiling hot right now and it's hard to concentrate. Like I said before, I'll get better with practice! **


	5. Chapter 5

**sleepy-sword** was wondering if there is going to be something between Kim and Harry…THERE MIGHT BE! Hehe..lol

Thankx for reading!

**Chapter 5**

The six of them chanted merrily among each other, mostly about Quiddtich. The chatter was silenced when a sliver blond hair boy slide open the door.

"Well it isn't Pothead" Then he turned his attention to Kim.

"Kim, you know you are a great deal better than the Weasels, Pothead, and the _Mudblood"_ Malfoy looked disgustingly at Hermione "why don't you hang around my compartment?" Malfoy offered

"Thanks Malfoy but I feel quite comfortable here" Kim gave him a cold glare

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and left the compartment.

"It seems like he has a thing for you" Ron stuffed some chocolate frogs in his mouth.

"I would kill myself if he did" Kim said with a laugh

"It is getting really hot in here, I think I am going to go take a walk and see what other people are up to" Harry stood up

"I'll come with you" Cho said with a slight blush

"Alright guys, make room for the love birds" Ron teased with a mouth full of chocolate

"RON!" Ginny and Hermione both punched him in the arm

"OW!" Ron yelled with chocolate falling out of his mouth "Jeez you guys" Ron rubbing his arm "That was good chocolate!"

Harry walked out and Cho followed.

"I'm glad we are finally alone" Cho looked up at Harry

Harry gave her a smile "I know, me too" and took her hand in his. Her little hands felt so delicate in his. He wanted to hold it forever.

"CHO?"

"Heather!" Heather was Cho's best friend ever since her first year at Hogwarts. She had bouncy brown curls just above her shoulder. Her large light hazel eyes always sparkled with delight. Heather looked at Harry and saw Cho's hand in his and smiled. Harry, who was embarrassed, quickly let go of Cho's hand and looked at his shoes.

"I'll leave you two alone" Heather winked at Cho and skipped off.

"Harry" Cho whispered in his ear and then giggled

"You are so cute when you are shy" Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She leaned over and gave a light kiss on Harry's lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. Before anyone of them realized what happened, the two simple kisses turned out to be a heavy make out session.

"Ahem!"

"HERMIONE!" Cho and Harry said in unison

"If you guys haven't noticed, it is time to change into your robes" Hermione with her arms crossed in front of her

"Thanks Hermione" muttered Harry. He was angry at Hermione for breaking Cho and him up. He didn't want it to end. He still wanted to taste her soft sweet lips.

"Come on Harry" Cho gave Harry a little push. "Let's go"

-------------------

The six of them, with their robes on, waited in their compartment for the train to come to a halt. It finally did. They gathered their belongings and headed out the train.

"HARRY!" It was Angelina. Angelina was the new Quidditch Captain. Harry was disappointed that he wasn't chosen but he was happy for Angelina.

"I've chosen the third week of school for Quidditch tryouts. Of course you are already on the team but I want you to help me decide alright? Thanks!" With that, Angelina ran off with a swarm of girls.

---------------------

"Hogwarts" Kim said quietly under her breath as they reached the school grounds.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, a little I guess" Kim took a shaky breath

"It'll be fine" Hermione comforted with a slight smile

They were greeted by Professor McGonagall at the entrance.

"Children, please be quite and follow me" Professor McGonagall made a hand gesture signaling them to follow

"Please! Be quite as you enter the Great Hall" Professor McGonagall said sharply, standing in front of the Great Hall door.

"And would Kim Chang please come forward"

Kim slowly approached Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Chang, I want you to stay out here until all the first years have been sorted, then it will be your turn" Professor McGonagall finished and turned to open the door.

Kim stood behind the closed doors, more nervous then she would have ever imagined. She could hear the sorting hat (A/N remember Hermione, Ron, Ginny told her about it? That's how she knows) calling out Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherine. Suddenly the doors burst open in front of her, she could see thousands of eyes turning towards her. She looked blankly at them not knowing what to do.

"Miss. Chang, please come in" Dumbledore smile and nodded

With all eyes on Kim, the walk to the sorting seemed forever for her.

_Finally_ Kim thought.

"Miss.Chang, please take a seat on the stool and put the hat on" Dumbledore said politely. Kim did as she was told

"Miss. Chang, I've been expecting you. Hmm…you have a great mind child. Very gifted I see. Hmm…not bad, not bad at all. You'll do great in Ravenclaw, but so will you in Gryffindor or Slytherine. Hmm…"

_Slytherine? No! _Kim started to panic

"No Slytherine? Alright, but don't regret it. Hmm…then I guess it will be……

**A/N  
hehe…what house Kim will be in will be the next chapter. But I guess most of you guys will know. Lol  
Really busy these days, my grandma moved in with my parents and I. So I am taking care of her. There was this conflict and stuff so she moved in with us. Very complicated…sigh and have to go school shopping soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joge6 **pointed out that Angelina has already graduated. Sorry for the mistake! Hmm..I guess Angelina, in my story, only has to be one year older than Harry. Which means she is the same age as Cho Chang. Sorry!

Thankx Joge6!

Thankx for reading everyone!

Blah…school is about to start. Lol

**Chapter 6**

Kim waited as the Sorting was still trying to decide what house she was going to be sorted in. Kim, getting quite impatient, let out an annoyed sigh.

"hmm…" the sorting hat began again

"well I guess since we already have a Chang in Ravenclaw, why not GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted. Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped.

Kim, relived, walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down with Ginny and Hermione who congratulated her with hugs.

"Alright Kim!" "Gryffindor is the best" Random shout outs were thrown towards Kim who just gave them a big smile.

"Now, Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore raised his arms and instantly delicious food and beverage appeared. Everyone joked, laughed, chattered with each other.

"Harry! The food gets better every year!" Ron talked with his mouth full

"Ronald Weasley! Would you PLEASE not talk with your mouth full?" Hermione gave Ron a disgusted glare. Ron gave Hermione an innocent puppy dog eye look.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the situation. _Hermione and Ron…never saw that coming. _Harry chuckled to himself. He then turned towards the Ravenclaw table hoping to catch Cho's eyes but Cho was already looking at him. Cho giggled and waved at Harry, who waved back with a big smile. Harry turned back to his plate and filled it with masses of food.

The feast had ended after Dumbledore said his goodnight. The students gradually disappeared from the Great Hall and to their Common Rooms.

"Harry" Harry felt a gentle hand on his arm. He knew who that gentle touch belonged to.

"Walk me to my house?"

"Of course Cho" Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

They walked hand in hand until Cho reached her destination.

"Goodnight Harry" Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck

Harry bend down and kissed Cho on the lips and wrapped his arms around Cho's tiny waist.

"I don't want to let you go" Harry gave Cho a sad look

"Don't worry silly, you'll see me tomorrow" Cho smiled

"I can't wait that long" Harry leaned over and kissed Cho's lips again. Cho ran her hands through Harry's messy hair and kissed Harry back passionately. Harry held Cho closer to his body until there was no space left. He could feel Cho's heart beat pounding against his own pounding heart. Cho finally pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"Harry, we can't do this the whole night" Cho laughed

"It's getting late, Harry. I have to go in now and _you_ have to get back to _your_ common room" Cho rested her hand on his chest

"Oh alright"

"Goodnight Harry" Cho gave Harry a final kiss on the lips and Harry finally let Cho out of his arms.

"Goodnight Cho"

Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Kim sitting on the couch. Hermione, who fell asleep on Ron's shoulder, snuggled to Ron even more as Harry entered. Ron didn't seem to mind a bit, rested his head on Hermione's. Ginny and Kim chatted quietly among each other looked up as Harry entered.

"Hey" Ginny whispered

"Where were you?" Ginny kept her voice low

"Well, I…saw…" Harry didn't want to tell them about his make out session, especially in front of Cho's sister.

"My sister?" Kim laughed quietly

"We get it Harry" Kim smiled

"What's up with those two?" Harry changed the subject

"Well you know, they were arguing, and I guess they got tired" Ginny looked over at her brother.

Kim stifled a yawn.

"Come on, we better get to bed, it's getting late." Kim got up

"What about them?" Harry nodded towards Ron and Hermione who were sound asleep.

"Best not to disturb them" Kim yawned again. Ginny nodded in agreement and yawned too.

"Alright, well night Harry" Ginny climbed up to the Girl's Dorm.

"G'night Ginny" Harry replied back

Kim yawned again.

"Goodnight Harry, see you tomorrow" Kim rubbed her eyes and climbed up to the Girl's Dorm.

"Night Kim, see you tomorrow" Harry watched as Kim disappeared into the girl's dorm. He looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Night Ron, Hermione" Harry whispered and climbed up to the Boy's Dorm.

Harry climbed in to his four poster bed and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N**

**Hehe, I think Ron and Hermione and very cute together. Hope you liked that! R&R please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update, it has been crazy these days. I've been loaded with homework, tests, and projects. It's crazy.

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He checked his watch and was surprised that it was only 5:30am. Failing to go back to sleep, he got out of bed and stretched out his body. He spotted Ron in his bed with half of his body dangling from the side. Harry chuckled quietly. Suddenly realized his wand was no where to be found he dashed out of the boy's dorm with nothing but a pajama bottom on. Harry looked everywhere in the common room and it was no where to be found.

"Where is it?" Harry pounded. _Could Hermione have it? _Forgetting that boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm, Harry quickly climbed the stairs of the girls' dorm. With only two steps up the stairs, the stairs shook, rumbled and transformed into a friction resistance slide. Harry fell on to the common room floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his bottom

"What in the-" The door leading to the girl's dorm swung open

"Harry?" Kim stood in the doorway with her white Terri cloth booty shorts revealing her long lean legs and a baby blue tank exposing her well worked out flat tummy from Quidditch. With a mixture of expressions on her face, she stood there staring at Harry.

"Well, I…uh…you see…wand…lost…find?" Harry blabbed out. Realizing he only had a pajama bottom on, he blushed and scratched his arm. It took a while for Kim to process what Harry had said.

"Oh! Your wand? I have it Harry, I found it when I came out to get my diary. I guess you dropped it while going up the boy's dorm" Kim laughed a little.

"Yeah, must of" Harry let out a forced laugh.

"Right, well I'll go get it for you" Kim turn around and disappeared. As Kim went to retrieve Harry's wand, Harry caught the chance of going up to the boy's dorm and put on the rest of his pajamas. With his pajamas fully on, he re-entered the common finding Kim already there waiting for him with his wand.

"Here" Kim handed the wand to Harry

"Thanks" Harry too the wand and stuffed it into his pajama pocket.

"You are up quite early" Harry found something to ask

"Yeah? Well so are you" Kim smiled

"Anyone else awake?" Harry continued as Kim took a seat on the couch.

"Nope, only me, myself, and I" Kim lay down on the couch and stretched her body out. Harry sat down on the arm chair beside the couch. Kim suddenly turned and lay on her tummy and her arms for support. With a few strand of hair covering her face she asked Harry

"Feel like flying?"

"What?" Harry was taken away with the unexpected question.

"Dooo yoouu feeeeelll liKe flllyiiinnnggg?" Kim repeated slower and emphasized each word.

"Yes yes, I understand but flying? Now?" Harry raised his eyebrow

"Yes, flying. Now" Kim answered

"Well, I suppose…"

"Great! Come on!" Kim scrambled off the sofa and made her way out of the common room. Harry called for his Firebolt and quickly stuffed his feet into his shoes and followed Kim. Just as they left the common room, Kim turned around and crashed into Harry.

"oh, sorry…forgot my broom and shoes" Kim laughed sheepishly

"Be right back" Kim called back as she entered the common room again

Minutes later, Kim returned with her Puma sneakers and her own Firebolt.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Kim nodded and gave Harry a white smile flashing her set of perfect white teeth.

They made there way to the Quidditch pitch and wasn't surprised that it was completely empty. They both mounted their brooms and kicked off. Kim soared straight up and put her head back to feel the cool morning wind against her face. Her silky raven hair danced against the wind.

"Gosh, this feels great!" Kim exclaimed. She stopped and hovered beside Harry.

"Want to race?" Kim tilted her head towards the end of the Quidditch field.

"You're on!" Harry flew a circle around Kim

"Last one there, carries the other ones books and would agree to whatever they say." Harry gave Kim a "you are so going to lose" look

"You sure? Because it would be hard for you to win" Kim did a 360 degree flip in the air and recovered perfectly.

They flew side by side towards one end of the pitch and got ready for their race.

"1, 2, 3…GO!" they said in unison.

Kim accelerated the moment they said go, she could see from the corner of her eyes that Harry was falling behind. She tucked her body close to the broom leaving no space between her broom and her body.

Harry, who underestimated Kim, had a hard time keeping up with her. He didn't have an acceleration as fast as her and his body wasn't as flexible as Kim's. Just minutes later, Kim had reached the end of the pitch with Harry still a few meters behind.

"I win, Harry. Don't forget our little deal" Kim landed on the soft grass gently and swung her broom over her right shoulder. Harry, who hates losing, landed beside Kim with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever" Harry mumbled

"Look, you don't have to do the deal if you don't want to" Kim let out an annoyed sigh finding out that Harry was such a sore loser and made her way towards the castle.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long update again, have lots on my hands right now and I wrote this chapter while doing some of my homework lol. Multitasking! I actually didn't really know what to write in this chapter so it took quite long. Hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Have a little time to update hehe. Anyone planning what they are gonna do on Halloween yet? Haha

a little argument is this Chapter.

**Chapter 8**

The great hall gradually filled with people as Harry returned from the Quidditch pitch. He thought about how he acted just fifteen minutes ago. Harry played what happened in his mind over and over again. He sighed and entered the great hall for breakfast.

Harry felt guilty the way he acted, he wanted to apologize but didn't have the guts to. As he approached the Gryffindor table, he saw Kim, laughing and joking around with David Hunter. David Hunter, one of the hottest Gryffindor. Girls were all over him, but he never showed any interest, that is, until Kim appeared.

"Harry? ... Harry? … Harry!" Hermione raised her voice

"What?" Harry snapped

" Nothing, you just sort of drifted off staring at David and Kim" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's attitude

Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione. Ron who seemed unwilling to let Harry in cursed as Harry squeezed in ignoring Ron.

"First time seen him ever interested in a girl" Hermione looked

"Yeah, and when Kim first walked in from those doors did you see his eyes light up?" Ron turned to Harry

"Why do you guys care? It's none of your business" Harry said in an annoyed tone

"Gee Harry, got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Ron turned and focused on his cereal.

Harry didn't know why, but he could feel a little of anger building inside of him wanting him to punch out David. _Maybe it's because she is Cho's sister and I care for her. Yeah, that's it._ Harry confronted himself, but why can't he take his eyes off them then?

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he felt annoyed. He stood up with his breakfast unfinished and headed for the door.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione yelled behind him. Harry didn't bother to answer.

"Harry?" Harry heard someone running up to him.

"Harry, wait up" A female figure caught up to Harry and turned and stopped in front of him.

"Harry, hey. I saw you at breakfast this morning. You didn't seem that well. Is everything OK? Cho gazed up at Harry.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to be alone." Harry mumbled

"Come on Harry, you can tell me. What's wrong? Tell me, you'll feel better" Cho placed her hand on Harry's arm

"Nothing, nothing is wrong Cho. God! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Before realizing what he had said, Cho's eyes reddened and filled up with tears.

"Cho…I…I'm sorry…I didn't" Cho turned and ran before Harry could finish.

"This is not my day" Harry said to himself and rubbed his temples. He slowly dragged himself up to the common and flopped down on the couch. He checked his watch, 1 hour and ½ till class start. Just then, the common room door swung open and Kim stomped in followed by Ron, Hermione and David.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Harry looked at Kim in disbelief.

"What?" Came out of Harry's mouth.

"I told you Harry! You didn't have to do our deal if you didn't want to! I know your pissed off for losing but do you have to take it out on my sister?" Kim looked at Harry with much anger in her deep brown almond eyes.

"TAKE WHAT ON YOUR SISTER? SHE IS THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry jumped up and yelled back knowing clearly that it was mostly or all his fault for this to happen but with his stubborn temper, he wouldn't give in.

"She wouldn't leave you alone" Kim let out a laugh "She was just wondering why you were pissed! Can't a girlfriend do that? Or has the world gone completely insane?"

"It's none of your business of what happens between me and Cho! Stay out of it!" Harry spat back

"None of my business? CHO IS MY SISTER! NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" Kim shook her head in shock.

"JUST STAY OUT OF IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO PRANCE AROUND WITH DAVID HUNTER THERE! I'M SURE YOU ARE DYING TO! Harry spat, eyeing every one of them

"You have no right of talking to her like that! And you've gone to far Harry!" David frowned and walked up and stood beside Kim.

"Come' on David, let's go, we don't have to waste our time like this" Kim walked out followed by David

"Whoa mate, what happened there?" Ron took a seat on the couch

"Yeah, Harry. What happened?" Hermione said in a soothing voice.

"I don't want to talk about it" Harry said bitterly

"Come' on Harry, maybe we can help" Hermione urged

Harry sighed and finally gave in. He told Ron and Hermione about Kim and his early adventure in the morning and his little conversation with Cho outside the Great Hall.

Hermione listened carefully and all she could do was shake his head.

**A/N**

**Seems like Harry is having a little trouble with the Chang sisters. Lol So far who do you like better. Kim or Cho?**


End file.
